I'll Be Home for Christmas, Eventually
by TheQueenMermaid
Summary: Callie can't wait to come home from her conference to see her wife and daughter. Arizona and Sofia are counting the minutes. The weather has other ideas. Will Callie be home in time to make Christmas magic happen?


**Notes:** This was written for this year's Secret Santa event at the Callie_Arizona LJ community. The rating is M because it's me and I can't help it - there's some smut. The prompterasked for a fic taking place in the future with a happy and together Callie and Arizona. Callie has big plans with her family a few days before Christmas, but something happens and her plans get threatened. How will they have the holiday they've been dreaming of? Takes place 4-5 years in the future, depending on how old Sofia actually is in canon. In my head, this either takes place in a universe where 11x05 didn't happen or far enough in the future that they've figured out how to be wonderful together. Super thanks to K for the beta. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday(s) and New Year!

* * *

_December 21, 2019_

"Mama, I need help."

Arizona jolted to attention immediately, the medical journal she'd been reading falling to the floor. "What is it?" she asked, making her way to her daughter's bedroom. She breathed the tiniest sigh of relief that she hadn't removed her leg when she had settled in to read. "What's wrong?"

Eight-year-old Sofia stood facing her bed, upon which lay a pile of dresses. Arizona hadn't realized she had that many. Sofia had her hands on her hips and her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She turned her head up to Arizona. "I don't know what to wear for my concert."

"Sofia," Arizona tipped her head back and sighed, half relief and half exasperation. She ran a hand through her hair. "The concert's not for two more days, honey."

On December 23, Sofia's school would put on its annual winter concert: a medley of songs, dances, and skits about winter and its many holidays. Last year Sofia had stood on the risers with the rest of her class as they all sang "Jingle Bells" and "I Had a Little Dreidel." This year, though, she would be singing a solo. She'd been practicing since Thanksgiving, singing all over the house, the playground, the hospital, and everywhere in between.

"That's _soon!_" Sofia protested. "I need help deciding." She bounced on her feet. "Please, Mama? I need to look perfect." Excitement sparkled in the little girl's eyes and seemed to radiate from her in waves. She bounced again and began to hum her solo as she waited for Arizona's response.

"You're going to look perfect no matter what, Sofia," Arizona promised. "You're the most beautiful girl I know. Mommy and I love you so much and we're _so_ proud of you." She paused and surveyed Sofia's bed with her. There really were a lot of dresses on there. "It's almost time for bed, miss." Sofia groaned. "But I can't even see your bed right now. Let's narrow down our options here."

"Yay!" Sofia jumped up and clapped her hands. She started humming her solo again.

Arizona just laughed and shook her head. Finding just enough free space on the bed for her to sit down, she set to work. "These two are summer dresses," she began. "You'll freeze. And this blue one hasn't fit you in over a year."

"Hmm," Sofia hummed as she thought it over, sitting down near Arizona on the bed. "Mama?"

"Mm?"

"I miss Mommy."

"Me too." Arizona squeezed Sofia's shoulder. "But she'll be home tomorrow, baby. Her flight gets in at 4:15." Callie had been away in Colorado for the past four days. She was technically there to attend a conference on the latest in robotic limb development, but she had also been asked to perform a surgery using her artificial cartilage. When the surgical board there heard she was coming, they had rushed to grant her privileges.

Sofia sighed. "Okay." Even though she was more used to it than some kids, given the nature of her parents' work, she still hated when either of them was away. "The house feels too big when she's gone. It's better when you're both here."

Arizona looked up from the dresses in her lap and offered a loving, if a little sad, smile. "I know."

* * *

Callie checked her boarding pass again. _December 22; Departing Denver 2:25 PM; Arriving Seattle 4:15 PM_. She had been over the moon to attend this conference and be asked to use her cartilage in person, but she had accepted only after she'd been promised she could leave no later than the 22nd so she could be back in time for Sofia's concert.

She glanced at her boarding pass one more time. It never hurt to be extra, extra sure.

Finally satisfied, Callie slipped her sweatpants off and crawled under the covers of her hotel bed. It wasn't bad as hotel beds went - not too soft, not too hard - but it still wasn't _her_ bed. She just wanted to be home already. Four days was a long time to be in a strange state, away from her wife and daughter. Callie had spent enough time apart from Arizona over the years - both by circumstance and by choice - that her tolerance of it waned each time it came up again. She knew, of course, that there were going to be work-related absences. That was a given in their line of work. And if she were being honest with herself, she'd enjoyed this conference. She'd _rocked_ that surgery. But at the end of the day, she wanted Arizona in her arms. They'd been apart more than enough. Now it was time for them to be together. They were _awesome_ together.

Callie might have rolled her eyes and called herself pathetic for feeling this way once. Now she just stared wistfully at her boarding pass. There was nothing pathetic about loving someone, she'd learned, and better to dive headfirst into that love than take any bit of it - even her own self-perception - for granted.

She picked up her phone. It was almost 9:00 in Denver, which meant it was almost 8:00 in Seattle. Sofia should have gone to bed half an hour ago. Callie could call home now, or she could wait a little while longer until Sofia was sure to be asleep and Arizona would be turned in for the night. Chewing her lip, Callie opened Sudoku on her phone, took an unusually long three minutes to fill in the first missing number, lost focus, and closed the app.

...Okay, maybe she was a _little_ pathetic.

Callie found Arizona in her contacts and hit "call." Arizona's phone picked up on the first ring.

"Mommy!"

"Sofia?" Her voice came out higher-pitched than usual despite trying to hide her surprise. "Baby, hi! What are you still doing up? And answering Mama's phone?"

"She dropped it in my bed when she was helping me with my dresses. She was looking for it." Sofia giggled. "I just found it."

"She...wait, what?" Callie's furrowed brow was practically audible over the phone.

"She's going to bed in a minute!" Arizona's voice sounded in the background.

Callie laughed. "Good to know." It was a pleasant surprise to hear her daughter's voice tonight. "How are you, Sof? How's my girl?"

"Good. I miss you."

"Oh, sweetie, I miss you too. I hate being away from you. But I'm going to be home so soon."

"Tomorrow at 4:15."

"That's right. And then something's happening on Monday, right?"

Sofia groaned and rolled her eyes. "My concert, Mommy."

Callie laughed. "Oh, stop. You know I'm funny."

"Whatever," she said, and then yawned.

"It's time for you to go to bed," Callie said softly. "Tell me one thing you did today and then tell Mama to turn the lights out."

"Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek took me and Zola and Bailey ice skating while Mama was at work," she said. "Zola's really good and I'm _pretty_ good, but Bailey and Uncle Derek fell down a lot."

Callie had to laugh at the image. "What about Aunt Meredith?"

"She sat on the bench and ate a cupcake."

"Smart woman," Callie said. _I hope she took pictures_. "Okay, _niña_. Time for sleep. Are you in your bed?"

"Mmhm. Mama's tucking me in right now."

"Sweet dreams, baby. I love you."

"Love you, Mommy. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Are you cozy?" Arizona asked, securing the covers around Sofia's shoulders.

"Yep," Sofia affirmed in between conversation with Callie.

"Have the sweetest dreams. I love you so much." Arizona leaned down to kiss Sofia's head.

"Love you too, Mama." There was a pause while Sofia listened to the phone in her hand for a brief moment. "Love you, Mommy," she said. "See you tomorrow." She handed the phone to Arizona. "She wants to talk to you now."

Arizona eagerly took the proffered phone and tried not to bounce with glee as Sofia had done earlier. "Goodnight, Sofia." She smoothed her daughter's hair around her face, switched off the light, and left the room, closing the door behind her. "Hi," she finally said once she was in the living room.

"Hey, you," Callie said. "One more day."

"One more day!" Arizona echoed, cheering as quietly as she could. "It feels like it's been forever." She started turning off the rest of the lights, shutting the house down for the night, as she made her way into the bedroom. The big, empty bedroom with the big, empty bed that felt way too cold without her wife in it.

"Tell me about it," Callie groaned. "At least the surgery was cool. And I _rocked_ it."

"Of course you did," Arizona agreed. She nestled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she undressed for bed. "You're a rock star. And you're going to get my rock star treatment tomorrow, believe me." Arizona perched on her side of the bed and set to work removing her leg. Her voice came out husky when she said, "I'm...mm, I'm gonna rock you all night."

"Oh." Callie shivered and cleared her throat. She really wanted to get through at least most of a conversation before her hands started wandering. "So, Sofia was up late tonight. What was that about dresses?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Oh, you know, we had to pick out the perfect dress for the concert."

Callie could only imagine the two of them swimming in dresses, studying each one with identical expressions of concentration as they searched for the perfect performance outfit. She laughed. "And?"

"We have it narrowed down to three."

Laughing, Callie said, "What are you going to do if she changes her mind completely tomorrow and decides to start all over?"

"Make you deal with it," Arizona replied without missing a beat.

"Oh, real nice!" Callie laughed louder. God, it felt so good to laugh with her wife. "'Honey, welcome home! I missed you so much! Now go deal with our child!'"

Arizona nodded and flashed her dimples, even though she knew Callie couldn't see. "That's exactly right."

Callie cleared her throat again. "So, speaking of dresses…" she turned onto her side. "What are you wearing?"

Arizona snorted. "Smooth, Calliope."

"I don't care about smooth," Callie scoffed. "I haven't seen you in four days."

"We Skyped," Arizona defended.

"That is so not the same."

"I know." Arizona sighed. "I really miss you." Her chest constricted slightly at the knowledge that her wife hadn't held her, hadn't kissed her, hadn't slept beside her, in four days.

Callie's voice immediately softened. "I miss you too, Arizona. I want to be home in bed with you."

Even after all this time, Arizona needed to hear it. She sniffled. "Really?"

"Really. I love you. Like, kind of a lot."

Arizona felt calm wash over her. "I love you too."

Callie hum-sighed contentedly, paused, and then said, "So what are you wearing?"

Arizona burst out laughing. "Callie!"

"Don't act surprised. You changed the subject!"

"I'm wearing what I always wear to bed. A tank top and shorts." She waited a beat and then said, "You know, I could totally be lying right now. You'd never know." Really, she was all too happy to oblige. Four days was four days. As much as Arizona missed Callie's voice, warmth, sweet touches, and overall presence, she also really missed her physically. One of Arizona's hands drifted between her hips and rested there on top of the covers.

_Really_.

"What, no Christmas pajamas?"

"I'm saving those for you."

"Lucky me," Callie snarked, but she was grinning.

"What are _you_ wearing?" _Might as well play along_.

"Underwear. A tank. The purple one."

"Mm." Who knew a simple camisole from Target could be such a godsend? Just the right shade of violet to make Callie's skin glow; tight enough to leave deliciously little to the imagination. "I love that tank top."

"I know," Callie murmured.

"So you're going to keep it on." Arizona nodded to herself.

Callie laughed delightedly. "Oh, really?"

"Mmhm. I can have a _lot_ of fun with it on you, don't you worry. And so can you."

"What would you do?" Callie asked lowly as a shiver coursed through her body.

"Not so fast," Arizona drawled. "You called _me_. _You_ started this one. You're just going to have to wait." She chuckled in her throat. "You can wait, can't you?"

Callie whined through her nose. "Arizona…" She _could_, but she'd really rather not. "What if I said no?"

"I'd make you wait anyway," Arizona replied nonchalantly. She heard sheets ruffling on the other end, which she assumed was Callie squirming. "Oh, are you getting impatient already, Calliope?"

"Well...yeah."

"Good." Arizona giggled. "Now you know how I've felt the past four days."

"What?" Callie asked incredulously. "You mean you haven't even…?"

"Nope." Arizona popped the 'p.'

"Well, we've been talking about all the wrong things at night, then."

"I was trying to hold out." Arizona squeezed her thighs together. "I can't anymore."

"So if I got on top of you and sucked on that spot below your ear…?"

Arizona hummed deep in her throat. "You're playing with fire, Callie."

"So I bet you'd really like it if I kissed all the way down to your chest."

Arizona's back arched off the bed in response. She could feel Callie's mouth on her, soft and searing hot. Struggling to remove her tank top with one hand, she panted into the phone. "Yeah...yeah, I would."

"And then if I put my mouth on your boob and licked up and down and across…"

Desperate to feel some semblance of what Callie was describing, Arizona wet two fingers in her mouth and dragged them slowly across her breast, avoiding the nipple. The resulting sensation caused both nipples to harden and a familiar pull to pang at her center. "I would love that," she managed to croak.

"You'd want me to do that thing with my teeth, but I wouldn't yet." Arizona exhaled quickly. "First I'd kiss back across to your other boob. And I'd lick, up...down...across."

"Callie…" Arizona slid her moistened fingers to her other breast and repeated the motions. "Please, do the thing with your teeth."

The breathless request made Callie's skin flush with heat. She kicked the covers to the end of the bed and rested her free hand between her legs. Even through her underwear, warmth radiated through to her hand and she could feel her slickness begin to coat her lips.

Arizona had told her to wait, but surely this was okay. It wasn't like she was _doing_ anything.

"You want my teeth?" Callie husked. "But I haven't used my hands yet. You know how much I love to touch your boobs." Arizona moaned impatiently. "Not as much as I love to touch your ass, but in a pinch…" Callie grinned wickedly. "And speaking of pinching…"

Callie didn't have to say anything else. Cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, Arizona squeezed her breasts with both hands and slid her middle fingers and thumbs to her nipples. An electrical pulse shot to her clit as she pinched hard. She panted but found herself beyond words.

"Tell me what you're doing," Callie implored.

"You know exactly what I'm doing," Arizona shot back. The woman had a point. Callie could just imagine her wife writhing in their bed with her head thrown back and eyes closed, hands tight on her breasts.

Still… "I want to hear it."

"I'm pinching my nipples hard and closing my eyes, pretending it's you," Arizona exhaled on one breath. "Now _please_, do the thing with your teeth!"

Callie's breath caught in her throat and she had to close her eyes and squeeze her legs together before she continued. "Arizona...even when I can't see you, you are _so_ damn hot." The heat Arizona evoked in her was incendiary. "I'd scrape your nipples with my teeth now."

"Thank you," Arizona sighed, scratching at her nipples with her fingernails.

"That feels good, huh?"

"_So_ good, Callie."

"And since my hands would be free, I'd dip one into your panties, just a little. How wet would you be, do you think?"

"Um-" Arizona slid one hand beneath the waistband of her shorts - why were those still on? - and underwear. "Very." Before she got too carried away down there, she tugged at her shorts. They didn't come all the way off, but at least they were out of the way.

"Me too," Callie said just above a whisper. Impressing herself with her self-control, she squeezed herself through her underwear. "Oh, god."

"What?"

"I can't-" Callie pressed her thumb to her clit. Her hips bucked beyond her control as her underwear started to soak through. "Arizona, I can't wait anymore."

Arizona gave in - mostly because she couldn't wait anymore either. "I would slide two fingers inside you." Without waiting for Callie to tell her likewise, Arizona entered herself with first one, then two fingers. With her eyes closed, she could suspend her disbelief and imagine Callie inside her. She rolled onto Callie's side of the bed and lay on her stomach, burying her face into her wife's pillow and inhaling her scent as she pumped into herself. The phone lay just beside her ear, so if she raised her head, Callie would still be able to hear her.

Callie pushed her underwear aside and dove in, immediately punching rhythmically at her clit with her thumb. It certainly wasn't the same as when Arizona did it, but it still felt wonderful, and hearing Arizona's pants and grunts through the phone only spurred her along. "I'm inside you," she said. "Are you inside me?"

"Y-yes," Arizona ground out. "You feel- oh, you feel good."

"So do you," Callie said, and moaned. "What are you doing now? Tell me."

"I'm - _hmm_ \- I'm pumping my fingers fast and - _oh_ \- and hard. And I'm f-flicking my clit with my other hand and pretending it's your thumb. What are _you_ doing?"

Callie very nearly came just from the image. Her hand sped up. The one distinct advantage phone sex had was that she got to hear Arizona say things she wouldn't say if she were there in person. "Fucking myself and imagining you sucking on me," was her matter-of-fact answer.

Arizona lost it.

Biting onto Callie's pillow, she bucked her hips into the bed as her orgasm hit her. She pulled at her clit as she came, her muffled moans making Callie fall over the edge herself.

"S-so now I would lick you," Callie panted as she came down. "How do you taste?"

Arizona raised a shaking finger to her lips. "Not as good as you."

Callie laughed from deep in her chest. "Is this how tomorrow night is going to go?"

"More or less." Arizona hummed contentedly. "But I didn't get to suck on your boobs through that purple tank top yet. I told you we could have fun with it."

"Damn," Callie breathed. "I _really_ want to be home in bed with you."

* * *

_December 22, 2019_

Callie brushed snow from her hair and clomped with snowy boots into the line at security. It was really coming down out there. Her shuttle from the hotel hadn't had too much trouble navigating the roads, but traffic was moving slowly and she'd been worried she wouldn't get to the airport in time. She unzipped her coat and bent down to take off her boots.

"Attention, travelers." An anonymous female voice sounded over the airport loudspeakers. "Due to heavy snow and poor visibility, all flights departing from Denver International Airport have been canceled until further notice. All flights scheduled to arrive in Denver have been re-routed. Please check the arrivals board for..."

Callie tuned out as her blood ran cold, hands hovering over her boots. _No_. All around her, people reacted to the news, but kept moving, still bustling to their gates. _What was the point? _It wasn't until she heard someone say, "Excuse me?" behind her that she snapped back into some kind of action. Swallowing thickly past the sudden lump in her throat, she placed her boots, coat, and luggage on the conveyor belt and stepped through the body scanner.

When she collected her belongings at the end of the belt, Callie stood and stared down the terminal, her mind racing. _How am I going to get home? _When _am I going to get home? I want to see Arizona. What about Sofia's performance? What about Christmas Eve? What about _Christmas_? _

She really hated airports.

"Come on, Callie," she muttered to herself. "Think. Make a plan." Gathering her wits, she hurried toward her gate and found an information kiosk. As she could have guessed, it was already swarming with other anxious travelers. She wormed and elbowed her way into the middle of the crowd.

"If you would all please find seats in your gates," an attendant was saying, "we will be updating you on flight statuses as we're informed about changes in weather conditions." A man and his two kids, seemingly satisfied with the information, stepped away from the kiosk, and Callie suddenly found herself face-to-face with the attendant.

"Excuse me," she said, mustering an assured tone, "When do you think flights will be rescheduled?"

"I really couldn't say, ma'am," the attendant said. "We make it our policy to update travelers as we learn about changes in the weather."

"I know," Callie responded. "But...but _when?_"

"I honestly don't know, ma'am. If you'll just wait patiently in your gate, I promise we-"

"It can't be that bad out there," Callie pleaded. "It's just snow, right? Doesn't it snow here all the time?"

The kiosk attendant was clearly starting to lose her patience and the look on her face said that she was only being polite and congenial because it was in her job description. "We have no control over the air safety regulations, ma'am. If the air traffic authority deems weather conditions unsafe for travel, all we can do is-"

"I need to get back to Seattle!" Callie was getting desperate. "Look, what if I was a surgeon and I had an important surgery scheduled first thing tomorrow morning? What if this was a matter of life and death?"

The attendant eyed her suspiciously. "Is it?"

"I am a surgeon."

"Ma'am…"

Callie rolled her eyes and huffed. That was one downside to orthopedic surgery - you really couldn't ever play the "life or death" card. "Fine." She turned to go sit down and then spun back around. "But if you ever end up in my hospital, don't ask me for the really good painkillers." She squinted at the attendant's name badge. "...Brenda."

Brenda needed a drink.

Callie needed to keep herself from crying until she got to her gate, and then she needed to call Arizona.

* * *

"Callie, hi!" Arizona looked at her watch. "You haven't boarded yet?"

"Arizona." There were tears in Callie's voice.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's a snowstorm here and my flight got canceled. I don't-" she choked back a loud cry. "I don't know when I can fly out."

"Oh, no." Arizona's heart sank. "How bad is it? The snow."

Callie sniffled. "Bad enough that they canceled all the flights out of here. Arizona, what am I going to do? Sofia's concert is tomorrow. What if I'm not back in time? What if I'm not back for Christmas Eve? What if-?"

"Callie, Callie, calm down. You can't do anything about the weather, so you're going to get home when you can, and we're going to be over the moon to see you when you do." Arizona would be lying if she said she wasn't upset - okay, heartbroken - but Callie was already on the brink of falling apart, and falling apart herself wouldn't help anything.

"I could- I could try going to another airport," Callie said. "Maybe I can get a flight out of Boulder. Or-or maybe the hospital could send a plane for me! Or-"

"No. No way." Arizona's heart started to race. "If the weather is bad, I don't want you flying in it. Please don't get on a plane until it's absolutely safe." Her voice was shaking. "Promise me, Callie."

"I'm sorry," Callie hurried to say. "I won't, I promise. I was just thinking out loud."

"I need you to come home safely."

"I will." Callie's voice softened. "I'm going to come home to you, Arizona. It's going to be okay." She listened for Arizona's breathing to even out again. "But what are we going to tell Sofia?"

"We'll tell her the truth," Arizona said. "You're going to try your best. It sucks, but these things happen. And I'll be in the audience with my iPad recording the whole thing."

Callie sighed. "I guess I- hold on." She paused to listen to something someone in the airport was saying. "I have to go," she said dejectedly. "No flights are leaving tonight so they're sending us to the airport hotel."

"Okay." Arizona blew a kiss into the phone. "I love you, Calliope. Call again when you know something more."

* * *

Sofia's lower lip trembled over her plate of spaghetti. What was normally her favorite dinner was going mostly untouched. She had taken the news of Callie's canceled flight as well as any eight-year-old who loved her mother dearly and wanted her to watch her performance would. "She's going to miss my concert."

Arizona sighed. "She might. She's going to try her very best to get here in time, but if she doesn't, she tried, okay? She really, really wants to see it. And she loves you _so_ much."

"I know," Sofia mumbled. Her eyes then widened as she realized something. "Is she going to miss Christmas?"

"I don't think so, baby. Christmas isn't for another three days. She should be able to get here by then."

Sofia slumped forward and rested her chin in her hand. "I hate snow."

Arizona had to smile. Sofia _loved_ snow.

She just loved her mommy more.

* * *

_December 23, 2019_

It hadn't been easy - Arizona had had to flip a coin - but Sofia ultimately decided on a red dress with a white overshirt that made it look like big snowflakes were resting on her shoulders. Arizona had even let her wear some red-tinted lip gloss and just enough sparkly eye shadow to make her look like she'd been dusted by a sugarplum fairy.

"One more picture," Arizona insisted.

Sofia rolled her eyes. "You said that two hours ago."

"I did not, Little Miss Attitude." She _had_ taken a lot of pictures - first a set inside the house, then a set outside the house. Now they stood in front of Sofia's elementary school, where the concert would be held, and there were sure to be more once they were inside. Still, Arizona fixed her daughter with a mock-stern glare. The look she got in return was pure Callie: one eyebrow quirked, lips pursed, hand on her hip.

Arizona took a picture.

"I'm your mama and I'm so, so proud of you," Arizona insisted. "I get to take as many pictures as I want. And don't even pretend you don't love posing for the camera."

_Busted_. Sofia grinned. "Cheese."

Arizona smiled. "Ready to go inside?"

Sofia nodded. "Send that one to Mommy, okay?"

By the time they got "backstage" - a classroom filled with third-graders and a few harried-looking teachers - Sofia was holding tight to Arizona's hand, body curled into her. "Mama, I'm nervous." Big eyes turned up to Arizona, she looked like she might cry.

"You're going to be _great_," Arizona was quick to reassure. She bent down to kiss Sofia's head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You've been practicing every day and you sound beautiful. You've got this. And you look _perfect_." She winked at her daughter. "I'll be in the audience cheering for you and taking a video to show Grandma and Grandpa when they get here tomorrow."

"Mommy's not going to be here, is she?" Sofia looked solemn.

Arizona just shook her head. She hadn't heard from Callie since early that afternoon, in a text that said, "Tell Sofia good luck for me. Love you both xoxo." While it wouldn't be completely unlike her wife to get on a plane and arrive home without telling anyone for the sake of surprise, she wasn't about to get Sofia's hopes up. "I'm sorry, sweetie. She wants to be here more than anything. She loves you so much."

Sofia sniffled and blinked back tears, then seemed to steel herself. "Okay."

* * *

Arizona's phone buzzed shortly before the performance began. Callie. _I'm on a plane! :D_

Arizona smiled sadly. So close, and yet so far. Despite trying her best not to get her hopes up, she'd only just relinquished the seat next to her to someone she didn't know. _Yay! 3_

* * *

"You were wonderful, Sofia!" Arizona beamed. "You sounded amazing. I'm _so_ proud of you. I knew you could do it!"

Sofia smiled, holding Arizona's hand again and trying to scan the parking lot inconspicuously for Callie.

"You were really good," Zola affirmed from Sofia's other side. She'd been in the performance too, though she'd had zero desire to sing a solo.

"Thanks."

"You sing pretty." Even five-year-old Bailey had enjoyed it.

Sofia giggled. "Thanks again."

"Can we go get ice cream?" Zola piped up.

Meredith was about to respond when her phone buzzed. Arizona and Derek both reached into their respective pockets, all of them apparently having gotten the same text.

It was Callie. _Come to the hospital. Bring the kids. I did a thing_. Arizona raised an eyebrow. Derek and Meredith looked just as clueless as she did.

Callie and her things.

"Maybe later," Derek finally said. "First we're making a detour."

* * *

"Oh, good, you're here!" April met the group at the hospital's staff entrance. "I'm supposed to tell you to go down to the basement." She grinned and bounced on her toes like she knew an exciting secret. It was...well, Arizona found it a little weird, even for April.

"April, what…"

"Hi, Sofia!" April ignored Arizona entirely. "I'm sorry I missed your concert. I can't wait to see it again!"

It was Meredith's turn. "April, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Basement. Go to the basement."

Arizona gasped when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it?" Sofia asked, joining her mother. She gasped too. "Mommy!"

Callie stood just past the stairs, welcoming them into a basement decorated with holiday lights, tinsel, and artificial holly leaves. Sofia broke away from the group and flew into Callie's arms.

"Hi, baby," she breathed. "It's _so_ good to see you." Sofia squeezed Callie tightly. "I'm so sorry I missed your concert," she said. "But I really want to hear your song. And so do they."

Callie beckoned with her head to where a row of folding chairs had been set up. In them sat...well, everyone. Bailey, Richard, Jackson, Owen, Jo, Alex, Amelia, Maggie, Stephanie, and even-

"Cristina's here!" Zola cried. Cristina had arrived earlier that day to visit for the holidays.

"Callie," Arizona breathed. "I can't believe…" She trailed off. It was Callie, so she really _could_ believe it, but still.

April just giggled giddily from the stairs.

"What do you think about an encore performance, Sofia?" Arizona asked.

Sofia's response was another squeeze for Callie before she ran to her "stage," adorned with a small electric Christmas tree.

Seeing her chance, Arizona practically fell into Callie's arms. "Hi," she whispered into her wife's hair."

"Hi," Callie replied, pulling back to look at Arizona's face. "I missed you." She went in for a kiss and Arizona met her, their mouths fitting together perfectly after five too-long days apart.

"I'm so glad you're home." Arizona brushed her nose against Callie's before leaning back in for another kiss...and another, and another.

Bailey finally cleared her throat from her seat. "We're waiting for a performance here, ladies...and not from you!"

Callie just laughed and took Arizona's hand. Together, they found their seats.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to my concert," Sofia said, suddenly bashful again in front of the audience. "I'm going to sing 'Silver Bells.'" Arizona smiled encouragingly; Callie's eyes shone with pride. Sofia took a deep breath. "City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, dressed in holiday style...in the air there's a feeling of Christmas…"

"She's amazing," Arizona said, placing a hand on Callie's thigh. She looked lovingly at her wife. "_You're_ amazing."

"She has a beautiful voice," Bailey said from Callie's other side.

"She really does." Callie shook her head. "I have no idea where she gets it from."

The applause was enthusiastic and genuine when Sofia finished - even among those who had seen the concert already. Sofia blushed and bowed.

There was a beat of silence after the applause died down, and then little Bailey piped up. "_Now_ can we get ice cream?"

The room laughed. Sofia looked to her mothers for approval.

"We'll take them if you want," Meredith offered. "If you two want to be alone."

"Cristina's coming," Zola declared, pulling her aunt along by the hand.

Arizona was about to protest, but Callie pressed her mouth to her wife's ear. "I'm wearing my purple tank top under this."

Arizona looked torn for about four seconds and then said, "Come give us hugs, Sofia, and then go and have fun."

Callie tossed her head back and laughed, eyes brighter than they'd been in five days. "God, I love you, Arizona."


End file.
